1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates computer interface card mounting designs and, more particularly, to an interface card and interface cardholder mounting arrangement, which keeps installed interface cards positively secured in position against vibration.
2. Description of the Related Art
Different interface cards may be installed in the motherboard of a computer to expand the function of the motherboard. Regular interface cards have different lengths. A short interface card can be positively secured in position against vibration when installed in the motherboard. However, a long interface card tends to be vibrated during transportation of the computer. In order to eliminate this problem, interface cardholder means shall be used.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is one object of the present invention to provide an interface cardholder for holding interface cards on a motherboard, which enables interface cards to be easily quickly installed. It is another object of the present invention to provide an interface cardholder for holding interface cards on a motherboard, which keeps installed interface cards positively in position against vibration. It is still another object of the present invention to provide an interface cardholder for holding interface cards on a motherboard, which enables installed interface cards to be conveniently dismounted. To achieve these and other objects of the present invention, the interface cardholder comprises parallel tracks for holding interface cards. Each track comprises a springy retaining strip, a positioning pressure strip disposed in parallel to the springy retaining strip and defining with the springy retaining strip a sliding groove for the insertion of one interface card, a stop block extended from the free end of the springy retaining strip and disposed at one end of the sliding groove for keeping the inserted interface card in the sliding groove, and an outer protruding finger strip extended from the free end of the springy retaining strip for pulling by hand to deform the free end of the springy retaining strip and to move the stop block away from the sliding groove for removal of the corresponding interface card from the respective track.